


Delicate Petals Falling

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Murder and Consequences [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Tim has had enough, and Bruce can’t believe he didn’t notice before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Bruce are in their uniforms sans masks. Bruce and Talia most likely smooch (at least) later, while doing the whole ‘talking about what we’re gonna say’ thing with Tim. Ra’s will just make rude comments about decor and annoy Alfred. Tim only sent the security footage to Clark, Diana and Talia. Aka, the only relevant people outside the family. This one is short, relatively to the others.

He heard footsteps, and from the cadence, stride length and Tim immediately standing from the chair next to him on high alert, he knew who it was.

He closed his eyes, and hunched a little. Balled his hand into a fist and tried to take a deep breath.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay ca-_

“Beloved.”

_Nope._

He spun around, and barely took in the (beautiful) sight of his son’s mother, and her (infuriating) father, before snarling:

“This is _your_ fault.”

Talia was unfazed, as was Ra’s, and that only seemed to fuel him more.

“If it weren’t for _you_ , if you had told me about my son before he was _nine and a half years old_ ,” He spat, stomping forward. He sensed Tim to his back left, and felt slightly comforted by that. “Maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“…Perhaps not.” Talia returned coolly, tilting her head. “But are you really telling me that you’d rather I be here to mourn the _loss_ of our son, instead?”

Bruce paused.

“Because that’s what would have happened, had he not acted.” Talia continued. “I saw the tape, my dear. That madman would have murdered our son, probably dismembered his body and hid the pieces around the city as a game too, if he had not acted. You know that.”

“And that is cold, Detective.” Ra’s almost smirked. “Even for you.”

“Shut up, Ra’s.” Tim hissed from behind him. “Why are you even _here_? You’ve never been any good for Damian yourself.”

“I’m aware. I did not really come to talk about my grandson.” He looked past Bruce’s arm. “I’m here to see _you_ , Mr. Drake.”

Bruce turned back, and Tim scowled, crossing his arms in a pout. “…I don’t recall mentioning a plus-one when I called _you_ , Talia.” Bruce continued to stare, and Tim snapped at him: “She’s his _mother_ , Bruce! For gods’ sake!”

And Bruce…allowed that. Reluctantly.

“It’s not my fault you used a basic phone line. My father tracks your every correspondence, you know that. Or _should_.” Talia sighed, as if this was all an annoyance. “Be sneakier next time.”

“Talia. Tim.” Bruce growled.

“…Sorry.” Tim murmured. “I’ll…distract Ra’s, if you need me to.”

“I’ve already left enough sons alone with madmen, I don’t plan to do it again.” Bruce hummed, glancing pointedly at Ra’s. It wiped the smirk off his elder’s face, and that was satisfying. “You both may stay.”

A pause, as the two pairs stared at each other.

“…You cannot persecute him, Beloved.” Talia whispered, and suddenly her whole demeanor changed. Her shoulders slumped, her voice was quiet with worry, face pained, like truly, as Bruce had said in anger, this was _her_ fault.

“I don’t plan to.” Bruce countered gently. “I just want to find him, and bring him home. Bring him, Jason _and_ Dick _home_.”

“We’re worried about him.” Tim translated. “You saw him on that tape, Talia. And Dick told me from his own eye witness that Damian’s a _wreck_.”

“He…is not well.” Talia agreed solemnly. “And while I have no doubt in Jason or Richard’s ability to comfort and care for him…I think I agree.” She looked back up at Bruce. “They need to be home, not living out of hotel rooms and secret safehouses.”

And to the surprise of everyone, it was Ra’s who said: “Despite our history, and antagonistic tendencies towards each other, and over my grandson.” A pause. “We are here to offer our assistance in finding them.”

Tim suddenly sighed in annoyance. “And I think that’s the _problem_.” He droned, dropping his crossed arms. “It’s not about _finding_ them. It’s about _communicating_ with them.”

All three adults looked at him in confusion, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Dick thinks you’re going to turn Damian in, B. And Jason thinks you blame him for this.” Tim explained slowly, like to a toddler. “So until you pick up one of the millions of phones that we have and tell them that you _don’t_ , and you _won’t_ …then you’re just as much an urban legend that needs to be escaped as you are to the _real_ criminals.”

Bruce looked annoyed by that statement. Talia looked curious. Ra’s nodded, as if Tim had given the right answer in history class.

“And Dick will answer when I call. Jason will too, they trust me – and _rightly_ so.” He added unnecessarily, ignoring Bruce’s look darkening at the thought. The fact that Tim had tipped his wayward sons of his pursuit was still fresh and bitter in his mind. “But they won’t trust my word on this. They _have_ to hear it from you.”

“…Would it help if Damian spoke with his mother?” Ra’s asked thoughtfully. “Not about this, obviously. I could not care less if these boys come home to the Detective or not, but. The boy’s health. You said he was a wreck. Would it help _him_ , if he spoke with Talia?”

Tim inhaled sharply. “Hard to tell.” A pause, and then dryly. “You two _are_ the ones who taught him the particular skill that got him into this mess after all.”

“The world is kill or be killed, Timothy. And you and your family would be much better off if you learned that too.” Ra’s almost sang.

“Mmmm, yeah. Look what good it’s done so far!” Tim returned, just as mock-brightly. “But, to your original point, maybe. Maybe it will make a difference if he hears from Talia. So, Bruce, you two call them together.”

“On one condition.” Bruce swung around to his once-lover. “Do not _praise_ him for what happened. Do not _commend_ his technique.”

“And for the love of _god_ ,” Tim near-shouted. “Do _not_ tell him you’re _proud_ of him.” A pause, and even Bruce looked confused. “When I texted Dick the other day, he said…he said Damian told him some things. You know, about how he’s dealing with this? And…and telling him you’re _proud_ of him is… _not_ a thing he responds well to, right now.”

That seemed to alarm even Ra’s.

“I will…just ask how he’s doing.” Talia decided quietly. “Promise him everything will be okay, with time.”

“Sounds fine.” Tim shrugged. “…Bruce?”

“What.”

Even Ra’s rolled his eyes. “What will you say to your sons, Detective.”

“…That they need to come home.” Bruce mumbled gruffly. “That I’m not giving up on finding them and bringing them back.”

“Wrong.” Tim called.

“…That I will go to the ends of the Earth to find them.”

Talia clicked her tongue, and gently stepped away from Bruce, going to stand by Tim. “Also wrong, Beloved.”

“Dammit, then what!” He roared. “ _What_ am I supposed to tell Dick that he’ll let me within a goddamn _state_ of them?!”

“…That you’re _sorry_.” Tim whispered harshly, eyes fierce and furious. “That you’re sorry this happened, in general and to Damian, and that you have no plans to turn him in, or even be disappointed in him. That you want them to come home – willingly and on their own – so you can talk, and so we can all help Damian, and take care of him and Jason, like a _real_ damn family does, Bruce.”

“…It’s not like it’s not the truth.” Talia said, much gentler. “And I know saying such things is…is not your style, Beloved, but. We are here to help you.”

“And we won’t…” Tim huffed and scrunched his face, and Talia put a hand on his arm in comfort. “I don’t think we should do it right now. I think you and Talia should go over exactly what you each want to say. What you’re _going_ to say.” Another pause, to look at Talia. “Maybe you two should actually talk about what happened to your son, and to Jason, who I know you both care about, before calling them.”

“Come to terms, in a manner of speaking.” Ra’s added. “Damian cannot do it himself if his parents don’t.”

“…This is delicate, for everyone involved. One wrong move and Dick takes them further away. Damian shuts down completely, from _everyone_. Jason eventually believes his worst fears, and _actually_ thinks this is _all his fault_.” Tim hesitated, then, and took a watery breath that echoed through the cavern. It was a bit of a shock – none of them realized how… _emotional_ , this all was for him. “And you, Bruce…you’ll fall into that dark, deep hole that I have spent most of my _life_ trying to _pull you out of.”_

Tim immediately bowed his head and covered his face with his hands in the quiet that followed, his tears silent, like he always forced them to be. Talia immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Bruce glanced at Ra’s, who was already watching him in a way that said: _See?_

He swallowed the lump in his own throat and stepped forward. Talia didn’t let Tim go, only shifted to allow Bruce room, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his remaining son.

“…I’m sorry.” He whispered after a moment. He ducked his lips against Tim’s hair. “I’m so sorry, Tim. I didn’t. I didn’t see how badly this was all affecting you too.”

Tim just all but collapsed in his and Talia’s combined embrace.

“We’ll get our family home. We’ll get your brothers safe.” Bruce promised. “And we’ll…we’ll do it _your_ way.” Stop, because that didn’t sound right. “We’ll do it the _right_ way.”

“Together.” Talia added, planting a kiss to Tim’s temple.

“Together.” Bruce agreed, not the least bit reluctant. Suddenly, he was glad she was here. Glad Tim and Talia – and even _Ra’s_ – were all here.

And even more suddenly – he felt hope.  


End file.
